


All who wander lost in their memory

by Lanner



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanner/pseuds/Lanner
Summary: Lloyd wanders, alone, and remembers.





	All who wander lost in their memory

     Lloyd wandered.

  
     He wandered the deserts and the barrens, the heat and the chill. He knew the land as if it were an extension of himself. It was a part of him as much as he were a part of it. It was suffering and strife and struggle. It was beauty and color and shelter. As a child he feared the wilds. As a man he feared them with respect. It taught him to survive out of necessity and gave him the strength to endure life alone.

  
     He wandered past the ruins of tombs long empty. Echoes of battle and the rasp of snakeskin slept in their shadows. Memories of eyes and fangs and tails and venom, of monsters and men and world-eaters whispered at him from their dark doorways.

  
     He wandered the forests. The sound of woodsaws and the smell of freshly cut pine came to him at the same time as did sound of birds and the sickly sweet smell of rotting wood. There were memories here, too. Memories of childhood grandeur and treehouses and triumph and trials.

  
     He wandered the jungle, the impenetrable labyrinth, and his heart ached. There was beauty here, even in darkness, and there was so much darkness under the thick canopy and the sweltering heat. The memories here were painful. Snapping branches and roaring machines, betrayals and surrenders and loss and regret. But also the smell of flowers and the sound of falling water, bonding and learning and healing.

  
     He wandered the world and wandered his memories, never sure when the two became one and the lines between present and past melted away, and simply became ‘being’.

  
     Sometimes he would wander too deep. He would wander too close to the sound of loud and life and noise. There were too many memories near the center of the heat and the emptiness, near the lasting ruins of rust and metal and stone and steel. Though long gone quiet and dead, wandering too near he could still taste the bite of artificial lightning on his tongue and feel the static on his skin.

  
     Wandering too deep here always made him cry. He was never sure why, and knew that he had forgotten, possibly even on purpose. He almost remembered faces other than his own, and voices, and names, but those were too painful and he let the wilderness hide him from the hurt, taking shelter in the beasts and bees and birds and trees.

  
     The pain never lasted long, because he would keep wandering. He let himself fade from the sounds and the smells and the thoughts, and let them fade from him in turn. He would come back, in time. He always did. It was all he could do.

  
     Lloyd wandered.

**Author's Note:**

> an experimental sort of prose. the basic gist is that lloyd is immortal and the last human alive. hes been the only one alive for centuries, just him and the wilderness. he has nothing else to do so he wanders. he passes places that bring up old memories, like the serpentine tombs, and the ruins of ninjago city. hes forgotten People, maybe out of an unconscious way to protect himself from going insane from the solitude.
> 
> idk this was just a new thing i wanted to try


End file.
